The Power Of Destiny
by KayleeBeeCullen
Summary: oneshot After a celestial madien comes to visit Kagome, Kagome realizes that she is the one to defeat Naraku. Please read I'm not the best at summeries.InuKag Rated for language.
1. The Power

SweetInuLover: Hey everyone this is a one-shot I thought of when I was with Savannah! She is awesome! (Sorano101) read her stories! There is Inu/Kagness in this story! Hope you all like it. Oh yeah and the episode on Sat. Kagome had a total mood swing. It was very funny! Lol!

The Power Of Destiny:

The Inu-gang were resting for the night Inuyasha was in a tree, Kagome was up by the tree in her sleeping bag, Sango was sleeping next to the fire, along with the unconscious Miroku. (AN guess why lol) It was peaceful, for a while. It had been a couple of days since Naraku came out of hiding and they had no idea where he was again, so they decided to take a little rest for the night so they could be ready for anything. (AN please keep reading it gets really good)

Kagome was shivering in her sleep. Inuyasha jumped down and took off his hoari and gave it to her(AN is that how it's spelled?). "What?" Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha. "You might catch a cold, you want to be ready for Naraku right?" Inuyasha asked. She could have sworn in what he said he cared for her. _'No he only cares for Kikyou, and the jewel, I have to stop this.'_ She shook her head. "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked. "Nothing just thinking about some things, I think I'll go for a walk actually." She said. "I'll come with you, if something happens to you I would- I mean we can't fight Naraku." Inuyasha covered up. _'DAMN! Her sent is getting to me. Why can't I fight it?' _

They came to a clearing in the forest that they had been in. "Kagome," a soft voice called. "huh? Inuyasha did you hear something?" she asked. "Yeah, it said your name. I don't like this, lets go back." Inuyasha said worriedly. "Kagome, come here." The voice said again.

As if attracted to it Kagome walked over and saw a beautiful maiden. She had a beautiful pink gown and black hair. "Who are you?" Kagome asked. "I am a celestial maiden named Kaiya. You are the one named Kagome, am I right?" She said. "Yes I am." Kagome said. "I don't trust you." Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha, you are blind to see what is in front of you. Until two souls become one and two loves become true you shall not defeat the one they call Naraku." She said as she disappeared.

'_Until two souls become one? Two loves become true? That makes no sense.'_ Kagome thought. "What did she mean?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome thought a second. _'Two souls become one, two loves become true…' _she kept repeating in her head. (AN Keep reading lol)

Her eyes lit up. "Inuyasha she said, 'Two souls become one' that means-," She gasped. "Two souls that's mine and Kikyou's. When one of us die, and the soul becomes one we can defeat Naraku." Kagome explained sadly. _'One of them has to die? NO! I wont let that happen. I love Kikyou, but if something happened to Kagome, I would die…does this mean I love Kagome? More then I ever loved Kikyou?' _Inuyasha thought. _'Yes, I do!' _ "Kagome do you love Kouga?" Inuyasha asked. "What?" She gasped at the random question. "No- I love- yo- someone else." She blushed. "Who?" he asked. "Why do _you_ want to know?" Kagome asked. "Because-I- we have to find out what she meant by 'Two loves become true' that's why!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's too late for that Inuyasha!" a voice yelled. "What? It's Kikyou!" Kagome said. "I have come to take Inuyasha with me so **_we_** can defeat Naraku! As for the soul part you will be the one dieing." Kikyou smirked, knowing Inuyasha would pick her instead of her reincarnation. "No." Inuyasha said simply. Both girls looked at him like he was crazy. "What did you just say Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked. "I said no Kikyou! Kagome loves me for who I am, you just used me to get rid of the Shikon No Tama! But you died you shouldn't be here. You got rid of it didn't you? You left the dirty work for someone else. That's Kagome and she has done more for human and demons alike then you ever have!" He told her everything that was true.

Kikyou's eyes were teary. "Inuyasha, what you said was true. Please get this done and over with. The only one who can overcome Naraku's power is Kagome. Good luck and see to it in you heart that you will never let anything happen to her Inuyasha." Kikyou said. "That promise has already been made to her, and I plan on keeping it." Inuyasha said. "Kagome, Shoot me with a sacred arrow. I will be put to rest then." Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha do you want me to do this, because if you don't…" Kagome started. "No Kagome do it, it's for everyone's sake." Kagome got her bow and arrow ready. She pushed it back and let go. Kagome and Kikyou turned a bright color of white.

When the light went down Inuyasha saw Kagome on the ground. "Kagome? KAGOME?" He said. No answer. He ran over to her. She moaned. "Inuyasha?" She asked opening her beautiful chocolate eyes. Her sent drifted to his nose. A sweet smell of jasmine, vanilla, and a hint of rose all went up in his nose. (AN that rhymed! Lol) He picked her up so that they were both standing. _'I have to tell her. It's the only way.'_ He thought. "Kagome, I-I-," _'Damn why is it so hard to tell her I love her?'_ He thought. He leaned down grabbed her waist and kissed her. Kagome thankfully was responding _'He is kissing me? But why? I thought he-no he loves me and only me.'_ Kagome thought. His tongue asked for entrance. She gracefully accepted. After awhile they stopped and gasped for air. Kagome touched her lips. "Inuyasha?" She asked. "Kagome I love you." He said. "Inuyasha, I love you too." Kagome said. All of a sudden a gust of wind floated by.

"What a pity, falling for the same trick he gave Kikyou." Naraku said. "Damn you bastard. Kagome get behind me." Inuyasha said. She did as she was told. "Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango yelled from behind. "Thank god your okay! We were attacked and we came to find you and Lady Kagome." Miroku said. "Yeah we are fine. Just he showed up." Kagome said referring to Naraku. "You are pathetic Inuyasha you have such feelings? I gave up on them a long time ago! They just make you weak." Naraku said.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha used his tensiga (AN Spelling?) Kagome got an arrow. "If we all attack at once maybe we can stop him." Kagome said. Kagome released her arrow. Inuyasha used Wind Scar, Sango threw her Hiraikosu, and Miroku used Wind Tunnel. Unfortunately the poison wasps came, Miroku sucked some of them up. "Ahh.." He fell down from the poison. "Miroku!" Sango yelled as she went to him. "See I told you feelings mean nothing." Naraku said. Kagome at this point was _very_ mad. "NO NARAKU YOUR WRONG!" She yelled. Tears welled up in her eyes. "See pathetic." Naraku chuckled. "NARAKU! YOU DONT FEEL ANYTHING BESIDES HATE AND DISGUST! NO! WITH OUT LOVE, FRIENDSHIP YOU HAVE **_NOTHING_**. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HATES US! WE CAN MAKE YOUR HEART LOVE AGAIN! YOU CAN BE FREED IF YOU LET US! I KNOW EVERYONE HAS A LITTLE GOOD IN THEIR HEART NO MATTER WHAT." Kagome was crying now. "Would you get yourself killed for someone other then yourself? I know I would. It's feeling that makes you strong. It may not seem like it but every time you know that person isn't safe you want to do better then you can. That person or people give you that power. With out my friends, I would be nothing, I would be someone who just walked the earth in search of something, and hatred is a deadly sin. You know that! You think this is all a game! Well guess what it's not. You can't hit a reset button if you get bored. You can't or the whole world would be a disaster. Please let us help you."

Kagome looked at him and Naraku could have sworn he saw kindness to him in her eyes. _'No, what's this feeling? Could it be the half-demons wrench is right?'_ "Naraku, if this would have happened the first time we met, I would have said 'Naraku I will let you live as long as you live in peace.' But you have killed too many t do that. You killed Sango's village, her brother is all she had left and you killed him, Miroku has cursed hand! Inuyasha has been betrayed by Kikyou, I wont let you do anything else so say good bye Naraku!" Kagome said. Kagome lifted up into the air. She gathered up all her energy. Again around Kagome turned blue, as a burst of energy came from her body everything turned white from the light. "You may have gotten rid of me but the human girl will not live." Naraku said as he died.

The light went down and faded. Kagome fell on her knees cringing her chest. She fell over but Inuyasha caught her. "Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. He looked at her she was pale her eyes were losing color, and she smelt just like death. Inuyasha held his tears. "Inuyasha, I love you, never forget that." Kagome said. "I wont let you die Kagome! NOT NOW AND NOT EVER!" The tears came to Kagome again. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Inuyasha ran with her in his arms bridal style to Kaede's. "What happen to Kagome Inuyasha?" Kaede asked. "Not now just help her, please!"

Inuyasha waited outside of the hut. _'Kagome please don't die on me I need you.'_ "Two loves became true, maybe you are not so blind after all." A woman said. "Kaiya?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha you have the Shikon No Tama right? Use it to save Kagome, you don't want to become full demon now right?" She asked. The jewel! He had forgotten about it. He took it out. Sango had given it to Shippo and Shippo gave it to him. "I wish I could help Inuyasha but not even my power could help Kagome, This is the only way." She said. She soon after she vanished. "I'll do it." He said smiling. _'I wish Kagome would live as long as I live, so she wont die.'_ The Jewel became bright and vanished.

He heard voices in the hut. "She made it!" Kaede said. "It's miracle!" Sango shouted hugging the wounded Miroku. "Kagome! You're alive! I am so happy! If you would have died it would have been like losing another mother!" Shippo explained. "So does that make me like your dad?" Inuyasha asked walking in. "Inuyasha, thank you." Kagome said weakly. He picked Shippo up and bent down to Kagome. "We're you family Kagome, and we would be devastated if anything ever happened to you." He said kissing her forehead. Miroku started coughing and Inuyasha bonked him on the head. "Lecher." He mumbled. Everyone laughed.

Later that year Kagome turned seventeen and Inuyasha and Kagome mated and had a little girl they named after Kaiya. She had Kagome's raven black hair and two black dog-ears. She had gold eyes like her father and was a sight for everyone. So it was a family of four. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kaiya. Sango and Miroku got married, had a little boy named Keiji. He had black hair and brown eyes. They lived in Sango's village and had many great times. They saw there friends Inuyasha and Kagome a lot and they were like a giant family.

Kagome never got to go back to her time because the jewel was gone. So she left something for her mother knowing she would find it.

…-Modern Times-…

Mrs. Higurashi was by the well. He daughter had been gone for seven months without being back. She was digging a hole in the ground next to the well house when she came across a box. She opened it. It had a drawing of a little girl with two dog-ears and a cute outfit on and her parents. She looked closer; it was a picture of her daughter and Inuyasha. On the other side was a message.

_Mother,_

_I am sorry I never came back. I couldn't get threw the well after we used the jewel. Inuyasha and I mated and have a beautiful little girl named Kaiya. She was named after a celestial maiden who helped us. She is beautiful. We adopted Shippo a fox demon too._

_Inuyasha and I miss you and we hope to see you in the future. For I will live as long as Inuyasha will. _

_With all of our love,_

_Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and your beautiful grand daughter Kaiya_

_P.S. Tell gramps I said hello and tell Souta sorry I couldn't make it to his sibling festival. If Houjo or any of my friends come by just tell him I moved to America or something._

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and cried. Her daughter was grown up, even if she was still alive she would be older then her. She took it in to show her father and her son Souta.

Sniff, sniff I cried while I was writing this. I hope all of you like this story. I am also sorry I haven't updated my other story. I am having a bad case of writers block.

Make the review boxxxxxx happy and review! (please don't be rude and not review and don't be lazy…it's bad for you)

333

…-SweetInuLover-…


	2. A Note And a Thank you!

Okay so This is just a note I wanted to add

Okay so This is just a note I wanted to add...I don't believe a lot of people got to read this one-shot. That's why I'm updating it!!

Please review


End file.
